Hermiones weeks away
by orlin
Summary: Hermione is working late one night when she falls and lands in a whole new world, she is helped out by some old friends, but Harry isnt to pleased...chapter 5 is up
1. who are you, what

**A note to all**, I don't own any of the original characters at all.

ok this is a rewrite from the reviews I got from my first go so thank you all that reviewed, also I would like to add this is my first ever fanfict and I'm working really really hard on it.

**Fluffers()-** I know James was head boy but for this story Remus has to be for it work I hope you understand.  
  
Please review please

* * *

Chapter 1  
  
Hermione sat in the common room hidden behind a large pile of books and parchment, she had been sat with Harry and Ron whilst working both who had long since gone to bed.

She was working through her Defence Against the Dark Arts essay and muttering to herself, which was not really a normal site, for Hermione Granger, because she was now dating Harry and school work didn't seem to be as important after there sixth year at Hogwarts.

This year she had yet again decided to take every subject possible, meaning she had to use a time turner again, unknown to her boyfriend because she thought it would get to confusing.

After there hectic sixth year where Harry had finally defeated Lord Voldemort, by using a large amount of curses and hexes, all the death eaters, that survived, where sent to Azkaban, which was no longer under dementor control,

Hermione and Harry had become Head boy and girl when they returned to there seventh year. Harry had convinced her that school work wasn't everything and that to have fun was important, but tonight was different, tonight she was working.  
  
.Hermione's POV.  
  
'Oh Harry isn't going to like this if he finds me still up at, oh my, its 1 o'clock' she said to herself 'only two more inches and then I'm going to bed.'

The common room was very quiet and as she lent back on her chair she heard a deafening splinter, and suddenly her chair gave way she flew into the wall and heard glass smashing, she felt herself flying backwards slowly through the cold air and then she fell, landing on top of someone.

Her head was spinning 'what happened just now' she thought to herself but she couldn't remember 'I was sat in the common room and my chair fell over and then....'

Her thoughts were drowned out by the words of someone else ... "OUCH, get off me" came the voice of someone she kind of recognized but couldn't think whose. She slowly stood up and looked round, she was still in the Gryffindor common room but it looked different somehow... 'What is going on?' she thought to herself she turned to look at the person she had fallen on who was now staring at her.  
  
'Who are you?' she asked shaking slightly.

The boy replied "well I was going to ask you that, I know everyone in Gryffindor but you... anyway I am known as Remus Lupin, head boy."

'Why does he keep staring at me like that, Wait what did he say Remus Lupin it cant be, can it?' she thought now staring at him

'Oh my," she started but never finished for she had passed out.

* * *

Well there you go its re written I hope its ok for all those who reviewed and if you think anything else needs changing please let me know.

The next chapter is coming soon very soon should be there by the 16/7/04 if I can find time.

Find out how Sirius reacts when he sees Hermione passed out on the floor and also find out how she came to be in the time of Remus, Sirius and James.


	2. her secret

Ok, well hey I said I would update by the 16th so I am :)  
  
Thank you all so much for my reviews, im glad you like the story...

* * *

Heart Of The Phoenix, im glad you like it, I've read your fanfict its great.

* * *

Moony's mystery, thanks for your review, I now my English isn't great I never got great marks in the subject but I've tried a lot harder with this chapter hope you like it.

* * *

fluffers, I agree it does look better with spaces, thanks for your review hope you enjoy this chapter. A note to all, I don't own any of the original characters at all. Please review please!!!

* * *

Last chapter  
  
'Why does he keep staring at me like that, Wait what did he say Remus Lupin it cant be, can it?' she thought now staring at him. 'Oh my," she started but never finished for she had passed out.

* * *

Chapter two  
  
Another boy had walked into the common room and saw Remus standing by the unconscious girl, 

"Oi Moony, what ya do to her?" he asked grinning at his friend,

"it's not nice to make girls pass out!" he stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'What...no wait, she fell on me and then asked me who I was, so I told her and well she just passed out.' Remus said staring down at the girl.

"Well, I now girls pass out at the thought of Sirius Black, but not you mate, who is it anyway?" he asked

'Sirius grow up, I have no idea who she is... she never got round to telling me her name, but look at this she has a head girl badge on her Gryffindor robes.'

"WHAT?!? I thought lily was head girl? Isn't she? Did she swap?" Sirius asked now looking at the girl.

'As far as I know lily is head girl and she didn't swap... I think we should that her to the hospital wing don't you...' Remus said bending down to pick Hermione up.

"Yeah. C'mon I'll help you." Sirius said.

........................  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Hermione woke up the next day,

'What happened' she thought to herself, she looked round the white clean hospital wing and saw a very young looking Madam Pomfrey.

'Excuse me, but why am I here?' she asked the nurse.

"Oh dear, do you not remember? Well you passed out in your common room last night, you gave Mr Lupin a scare I must say, so he and a Mr Black brought you to me." The nurse replied smiling at her.

'Oh' was all Hermione could say. She thought to herself. 'This cant be right, maybe Harry is playing a trick on me, no that cant be it because well Sirius is dead and Harry wouldn't joke about that would he, think Hermione think, what happened to me last night, I was in the common room working an my DADA essay and then, and then my chair gave way and' "oh no" she said out loud.

"What is it dear, are you ok?" Madam Pomfrey asked looking at her.

'I need to see professor Dumbledore right now!' she said trying to get out of bed, but found that she couldn't because the young nurse was pushing her back.

"You will do no such thing, not in your condition, I will send someone to get headmaster Dumbledore for you now sit still!" she ordered and turned and walked out of the room, just as a young boy walked in.

"Oh you're awake, good morning" he said with a grin.

'What, oh yeah I am' she replied.

"You're not going to pass out on me again are you?" he asked cautiously. 'He sounds a lot like Ron' she thought to herself.

'No no, I don't think so; I was just shocked last night sorry if I scared you.' She smiled.

Before Remus could reply they were interrupted by professor Dumbledore,

"good morning Remus" he said spotting the boy stood by the end of one of the beds.

"Good morning headmaster" Remus replied.

"Well now I was told a young lady would like to speak to me, am I correct?"

'Yes professor, I would like to speak to you.' Hermione said looking up at the slightly younger looking Dumbledore.

"Oh, and who may you be, I don't recall ever seeing you before?" he replied.

'Well im Hermione, may I ask what year is it please?'

"Certainly, it is the year 1977, what year are you from?"

'20 years in the future, the year 1997, I am a Hogwarts student in my 7th year, head girl and top in every class.' She said looking up at the headmaster.

"Well now, can you tell me how it is you came to be in the year 1977?"

'I think it was when I fell of my chair, I smashed my time turner and ended up here.'

"very well, very well, im afraid miss Hermione you will have to stay here until I can find away to get you back to your time." he said turning to face Remus

"Mr Lupin, since you have heard what Hermione has to say you will have to keep it a secret you can tell no one of what you have just heard, do you understand?" Remus nodded still looking over to where Hermione sat.

"Good well I dare say you can help her find her way around the school, and please do spread the rumour that she has joined us from another school for a while and wished not to talk about it."

"Thank you professor but what do I do about lessons?" she asked 'I'm sure Remus and his friends can help you out there, good day.' and with that he turned and walked out of the hospital wing.  
  
...................  
  
Remus's POV  
  
All he could do was look at he,

'is she really from the future' he thought to himself,

"Remus, Remus, Remus OI Moony... am I talking to myself?" came Hermione's voice into his own thought he suddenly realised what she said

'What did you call me?'

"I called you Remus" she said looking at him...

'No you didnt you called me Moony, how could you know that if your from, you know the future' he wispered.

"oh well, i know you in the future, thats why2 she said with a smile.

* * *

ok ok i know its not long and it doesnt get into much and i promise next chapter there will be more about sirius and others i really do promise.

please review if you do i will be nice and write the next chapter by 20/07/04 but only if you review!!!!

for now good day

orlin!


	3. meeting new and old good and bad people

Thank you once again for your reviews  
  
moony's mystery- i know i messed the last bit up, but nevermind we all make mistakes dont we.  
  
heart of the phoenix- your fanfict is great cant wait to read more and im very glad you like mine heres the next chapter for you.  
  
lightning-dono - james was head boy in the books, at the end of the third book hermione got rid of the time turner and in her 7th year she got another one, and she doesnt tell harry about it. but im glad you like it.  
  
jess- very glad you like it  
  
heather- i knew you would like lol, and im really not suprised you like remus and sirius little talk. lol talk to you soon.

* * *

Last chapter  
'No you didn't you called me Moony, how could you know that if you're from, you know the future' he whispered. "oh well, I know you in the future, that's why" she said with a smile

* * *

Chapter 3  
  
"You know me?" he asked looking at her   
"Yes I know you we are good friends, but I can not tell you anything about my time, for it may change the future, and mostly my life." Hermione said looking over to Remus who was finding it all very heard to believe.   
  
"I also need a last name, because I most defiantly can not use mine hmm...."   
  
"Well how about turner?" he asked looking up at her, "I mean since you came here by using a time turner?"  
"Clever very clever, ok I am Hermione .J. Turner, from, durmstrang I guess, since my French isn't to great but my grades for defence against the dark arts is very impressive to most." Hermione finished smiling.   
  
"Very well, so what subjects do you plan to take this year?" he asked her hoping she would be in at least some of his class or even his friends classes.   
  
"Subjects, oh well I fare few I should say, advanced potions, transfiguration, charms, defence against the dark arts, care of magical creatures, arithmancy, ancient runes and muggle studies. That's all." She said laughing at Remus's face  
  
"I think you have beaten Lily there, she's one of my friends and head girl of my time" he said laughing.  
  
Just then Madam Pomfrey came back on to the ward, "right Mr Lupin, I think you have been here long enough, don't you? She will be able to leave at lunch time, headmaster Dumbledore asked if you would come and show her around."  
  
"Of course I will, and ill bring my friends so you can meet them if you would like Hermione?" Remus asked looking at her. "Yeah I think that would be great" Hermione answered before Remus was pushed out of the room.  
  
.............................  
  
Lunch soon arrived as did Remus, followed by three other lads about the same age as him, as well as three other girls. They were all introduced to her one at a time.  
  
"Right well this is James Potter or most commonly known as prongs, "This is Sirius Black or padfoot as he is called by most,  
  
"This is Peter Pettigrew or wormtail." He paused here so that she could say hello  
  
"Ok, this is Lily Evans, Emma Clarason, and Emily Hope." Hermione said hello to them as well and they all asked how her journey to Hogwarts was and if it was at all different to her last school, at this Remus had to hide his fit of silent giggles.  
  
"Shall we go then, we have double potions with sytherins next" Sirius said helping Hermione up, "by the way what house are you in?"  
  
"Well professor Dumbledore didn't tell me but since he told me to stick with Remus I guess I'm in yours." Hermione said looking at him.  
  
"Ok c'mon that girls, who's gonna walk me to class?" Sirius asked standing up. The three girls just laughed, "not us" they said before turning and walking ahead with Sirius looking put out and James laughing very hard following with Peter laughing to.  
  
"So are you coming?, you can share my things until, Sunday when we will take you to hogsmeade, which I'm sure you know all about from your time." Remus said grinning  
  
"Yeah, I'm coming and thank you so much, oh but I don't have any money with me..." she said sounding worried.  
  
"Don't worry about it Dumbledore said he would lend you some and you can pay him back in the future if you want." He replied as they left to potions.  
  
........................  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
When she walked in to the cold dungeon she was met by many whispers from both sides of the room, when someone in a deep voice asked "Who are you and what are you doing in my classroom?" "Professor Bryent this is Hermione Turner she has just joined this school from durmstrang and will be joining our class for a few months" Remus informed him.  
  
He okayed it and Hermione took a seat next to Remus and looked around the class, to her horror she saw two boys in front of her that she really wished she didn't have to meet while she was here but her luck wasn't very good at the moment and no sooner had the class started they turned round to face her.  
  
"Is it true you are from durmstrang?" the boy with white blonde shoulder length hair asked.  
  
"Yes it is and who may you be??" she asked playing dumb,  
  
"I am Lucius Malfoy and this is my, erm, good friend Serevus Snape." He replied "Very nice, now if you don't mind I would like to get back on with my potions work" she said turning to look at the book in front of her.  
  
As they did Remus lent into her and whispered "good friends my foot they are more then that" and grinned at her appalled face  
  
"Well actually there's no surprise there" she replied coolly and got on with her potion  
  
At the end of class her burn healing potion was one of the few that was deep orange and had a ring of blue smoke over the top of it.  
  
Sirius turned round, "how'd you manage that?" he asked eagerly.  
  
"Simple my dear friend, I pay attention." She replied smiling  
  
"Ouch, I do pay attention just not as much as most" he said grinning at her. "You remind me of my two best friends from back home," she said with a slight smile before turning to pack up and put her things away and hand her flask of potion in.  
  
'Why did you have to think of him right know, oh I miss him, this isn't right this should be him meeting his parents and there friends' she thought to herself.  
  
They walked out of the dungeons and up to the great hall, as she walked through the doors she got the shock of her life......  
  
.............................................  
  
Hahaha a cliff-hanger yay, if you want to know what happens leave a review ok  
  
ok so i dont know when the next chapter will be up im guessing once ive written it this one im not very happy with, but the next one should be better  
  
please please review and you will get it sooner  



	4. Deryck

Thank you so much for all your reviews, and I know I know I should be shot for making you all wait this long for the next chapter but I've had a major case of writers block..

* * *

Ghost123- Glad you enjoyed it and here's the next chapter...

* * *

Heart Of The Phoenix- yes it was a cliffie! Muhahahaha but I'm sorry I made you wait so long, also your story is getting very good and I recommend people read it!!

* * *

moony's mystery – glad you like it and don't worry about being picky it helps really it does!

* * *

heather - I knew you wouldn't like the whole snape/malfoy thing that's why I did it evil grin but ill refrain from writing about it know.. I'm glad you like remus's lines I think there great..lol

* * *

aquila – glad you like it and it will get longer..

* * *

DracosPrincess16- glad you like the story and I will defiantly update the next chapter faster..

* * *

Lyny Angell- lilyflower is really good and I also recommend it to everyone also i'm going to add some of the harry/ Hermione into this chapter but this is a remus/Hermione fict but there will be parts of harry and Hermione. Glad you like it!!

* * *

Lily-Potter-91 – glad you like it as I like urs!!

* * *

A/ns 2nd – ok so this chapter is long awaited but I know have a beta reader so it should make sense at least J

* * *

So on with the story yes I hear you say..

* * *

Last time

Why did you have to think of him right know, oh I miss him, this isn't right this should be him meeting his parents and there friends' she thought to herself.  
  
They walked out of the dungeons and up to the great hall, as she walked through the doors she got the shock of her life......

* * *

chapter 4

Well ok it wasn't really a big shock it just scared her a little to see all the fireworks going off in the room with a notice saying there would be a Halloween dance the following week and everyone was to attend.

"What's the hold up?" Sirius' voice drifted from somewhere behind her, she blushed slightly and moved into the room so the others could see the banner and fireworks. Lily and Emma squealed with delight at the thought of a dance, Sirius and James groaned slightly, Remus and Hermione remained quiet as they walked over to the Gryffindor table most people's heads turned to look at Hermione as she walked across the room following the others.

Dumbledore got up and coughed slightly to get everyone's attention

"Before we eat tonight I have a few announcements to make. As some of you are aware, there is new student amongst us. I would like to welcome Miss Hermione Turner to Hogwarts, she has kindly joined us from Durmstrang and will be staying for a short while. I hope you will all make her feel welcome during her stay here."

He paused while some of the students broke out in whispers about the new student, once they had calmed down he carried on "Also I would like to inform you that there will be a Halloween dance as you may have noticed by the banners placed here in the great hall and in your common rooms, I trust everyone will attend. Well that's all I have to say, enjoy your dinner." he sat back down as their food appeared on their plates.

Everyone was excited about the dance and it was what everyone talked about as they entered the common room, everyone that is except Hermione for this was the dance she was meant to be going to with Harry. Remus noticed her sitting by the window looking out over the grounds and walked over to her,

"You ok?" he asked looking into her eyes, searching for an answer, "You seem... I don't know ...upset..."

She looked round to face him, "Oh yes I'm ok, just a little home sick," she smiled at him. "Are you looking forwards to the dance?" she asked, trying to make conversation though her mind was still on Harry.

"The dance... yeah it should be interesting, I know the others are looking forward to it" he answered.

Hermione suddenly decided she wanted to be alone for a while. She smiled and nodded towards Remus, then asked "Do you know where my room will be?"

"Well since the girls dormitory is full at the moment and Dumbledore thought you might like to have your own space, he's decided to let you use a room that is used by guests to the school. Come with me and I'll show you where to go."

* * *

Meanwhile back in 1997

Harry was now storming through the school towards Dumbledore's office, with Ron close behind him. Hermione hadn't been seen since the night before and it was very unlike her to miss class. He was acting calm but panicking inside, he was trying to think what might have happened to her.

As they approached the gargoyle Harry started shouting sweet names-

"Chocolate frogs"

Nothing

"Lemon Drops"

Nothing

"Twix"

Nothing, and at this one Ron looked confused.

"It's a muggle chocolate" Harry explained

"Acid Pops"

This time the statue jumped aside, revealing the moving steps.

"Come on Ron!"

They ran up the stairs and knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Enter" came Dumbledore's voice cheery as ever. They walked into the room and Dumbledore looked up, "Ah, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, I believe you are here about Miss Granger..."

"How...yes we are. She's missing- she missed all her classes and everything!" Harry exclaimed, sounding very worried

"Not to worry. Miss Granger, or I should say Miss Turner, is perfectly fine though she had a slight accident with a time turner and has ended up in the year 1977," Dumbledore said as if it were nothing big and that it happened all the time...

"WHAT!!??" Harry yelled, "But sir, Hermione didn't have a time turner! She would have told me about it!"

"Miss Granger has been using her time turner all term, she was told not to tell anyone even you two," he said "But not to worry, if I remember rightly Messers Fred and George will arrive sometime after Christmas to bring her back to this time." he said.

"Sir, she is ok isn't she?" Ron spoke up.

"She is fine, I give you my word. Now I suggest you two go to bed and get on with your school work like normal until she returns. Goodnight." Dumbledore replied as they left his office.

* * *

Back to 1977

Remus had shown Hermione to her room and had shown her the quickest route to the head boy room incase she needed anything. She walked back on her own and as she came to the portrait to her room she whispered her password which happened to be 'the- boy- who- lived', her own choice, and walked into her new room.

'Wow...' she whispered

* * *

TBC

A/n ok guys that all for now I promise you all it will not take as long next time I feel so amazingly bad for making you all wait but here it is and I promise I will work hard to get chapter 5 up ASAP

Please guys I know I don't deserve it but please review what should her room look like I need your ideas!!!

Tis all for now

That's it for now

Orlin


	5. heather chapter 5

Ok now this chapter has been checked and corrected by my very good friend Heather thank you so so much

Enjoy!!

* * *

Last time

* * *

Remus had shown Hermione to her room and had shown her the quickest route to the head boy room in case she needed anything. She walked back on her own and as she came to the portrait to her room she whispered her password which happened to be 'the- boy- who- lived', her own choice, and walked into her new room. 

'Wow...' she whispered

Chapter 5

* * *

She looked around her room with awe, it was one of the most beautiful rooms she had ever been in. She slowly walked further in and gazed around, taking everything in: the walls were a light green with pale grey specks representing Slytherin, the carpet was a rich blue with a bronze rug representing Ravenclaw, there was a queen sized bed with red sheets and cover with golden coloured pillows representing Gryffindor and subtle black and yellow items throughout the room to represent Hufflepuff. Above the bed was a canopy which, when a person laid down on it, the material above them would have the Hogwarts emblem on it and it continuously change to different house emblems. 

In one corner of the room stood a grand bookcase full of many books Hermione had never seen and upon seeing this her smile grew, if possible, even broader.

She could see three doors connecting rooms to hers and curiously opened one to find a balcony overlooking the forbidden forest and school grounds,

The second door led to a huge wardrobe containing a trunk which held a spare uniform, a single set of pyjamas and a simple bag of galleons for her to buy any required items at the weekend.

The third and final door led to a bathroom made entirely of black marble with a bath the size of a small swimming pool and a sink area. On one wall there was a large mirror which told her how lovely she looked as she walked past.

After examining her room she collapsed into the bed and fall into a deep sleep, awaking hours later to someone knocking on her door. She hastily got out of bed and ran to the entrance way. As the door opened she was greeted with the three smiling faces of Lily, Emma and Emily.

"Hey Hermione, how are you this morning?" Lily asked her, grinning.

"Morning Lily...please come in, all of you," Hermione greeted her with a small smile."I'm ok thank you, how are you?" She was replied with three 'fines'.

* * *

"So why are you here at 8:33 in the morning, on a Saturday, and so hyped up?" she asked then whilst transfiguring her robes in to plain dark jeans and a simple white top to change into. 

"Well Hermio......"

"Please call me Mya or Mione," she cut in.

"Ok Mya, we decided since it's a Saturday we would take you in to Hogsmeade to buy your new things," Emma suggested. "Unless you don't want to..."

"Oh no that's fine- I'd love to go with you guys but, um, Remus said he would take me." Hermione, or Mya, replied.

"Well he can come too, and Potter and Black," Emily decided.

Hermione's heart jumped at the mention of a Potter but then remembered she was talking about James

"And Peter too," Emma added harshly, annoyed because Emily hadn't mentioned him.

* * *

Once Emma and Emily had gone to ask the guys if they wanted to come with them, Hermione turned to Lily and asked, 

"Why was Emma annoyed with Emily for not inviting Peter...?"

"Oh, well Emma and Peter are together as such. As are Sirius and Emily, for the moment anyway."

"Oh I see," Hermione smiled to herself wondering what happened to Emily in the future. "What about you Lily, are you seeing anyone?"

"Well... I was thinking of asking James to the dance, but don't tell anyone please because, well, I kind of... what I mean is... well I never really liked James much, but recently I'm starting to like him a lot." Hermione mentally smiled.

* * *

With that she went into her bathroom to change. Once out she was greeted with the return of Emma and Emily as well as Remus, Sirius, James and Peter. 

"So are you ready to go?" James and Sirius both asked at the same time making Hermione grin.

Remus noticed her grinning madly.

"What's so funny?" he asked her as they were leaving Hogwarts.

"Those two remind me of one of my best friends' brothers back...home." She suddenly had a far away look in her eye as she followed her new friends to the small village.

"Don't worry, Professor Dumbledore will find a way to sent you home," he gave her a reassuring smile.

Back in 1997

* * *

"Welcome all. I have called you here today because, due to a small accident, Miss Granger has accidentally sent herself to 1977. Now some of you present may remember her turning up in the middle of the first term and then leaving shortly after Christmas accompanied by Messers Fred and George Weasley." 

Upon hearing their names the twins looked up at the elderly professor and sent a look as if to say 'you surely can't mean we go get her back, and why us?'

Dumbledore continued, "The reason as to sending you is simple. I noticed during the summer you and Miss Granger seemed to send a lot of time together and I assumed that she would react better to you turning up then if Mr. Potter or Weasley were to go." He finished, smiling at everyone in the room.

He was correct of course, for Fred and George had helped Hermione through a tough time in the summer and they had become very close.

"Ok we will..." Fred said

"...go back and get Hermione..." George continued

"...when do we leave?" they finished.

They began discussing plans on when and how they would go back to 1977.

Back to 1977

* * *

Hermione was having one of the best days she'd had in a long time; the last time she had been in Hogsmeade it was under attack by Death Eaters, so this was a pleasant change. 

Remus and Sirius had rushed off as soon as they got there leaving the rest to show her around. Lily and Emily had taken Hermione to buy new clothes while James, Peter and Emma had gone to buy her Potions ingredients, normal school supplies and anything else they could think of, and they had all agreed to meet up at the small bookshop there.

Hermione, Lily and Emily were first to arrive at the bookshop so they spent a while just looking at the books. Hermione found two that she would buy for Ron and Harry to take back with her. She then bought the books she would need for class.

Next to arrive were James, Emma and Peter. They showed her the bags and bags of items they had bought her as she stood in shock at all the items, and James smiled adding, "Well we decided that we would add a few galleons and get you everything else you would need."

"Well thank you, you're all too kind." They left the bookshop and headed to the Three Broomsticks where they met up with Remus and Sirius, finally.

"There you guys are, we thought you'd ditched us!" James said as he sat down next to Sirius.

"Ah, but my dear Prongsie we did ditch you," He put his arm around James and continued. "But I'm ever so glad you caught up with us, we missed you terribly"

"Yes," added Remus. "The continuous complaining of 'are we there yet' or 'how much further' was deeply missed my dear Prongs."

By now all four of the girls where in stitches, laughing very hard at James' face which was a mixture of mock hurt and understanding.

"Well, I thank you for one of the best days I have ever had, but I think I'm about ready to go back to the castle, if that's ok with you," Hermione said once the laughing had stopped."It's just that I'd like to read my new book and be ready for class."

"OH NO!!" Sirius shouted, everyone looked at him for explanation so he grinned and then continued. "It's another Lily/Remus- always studying!" he finished, and they all stood up laughing at his problem.

"Cheer up Padfoot, you've still got us," James reassured his friend.

Lily whispered to Hermione, "Isn't he lucky?"

* * *

A/N 

oh my god you guys I' so so so soooo so so sorry I was so shocked when I saw how long it had been I feel really bad.

Tubs: appears, well you should Orlin you've made all your lovely readers wait this long

Orlin: I no I'm so sorry, Tubs has kept telling me to update and I kept forgetting but it was all schools fault.

Tubs: she's right there we have had a lot of homework and NABs can you guys forgive us?

Orlin and Tubs at once: please please please review this chapter let us no what you think and what should happen in the next chapter

Hermione first class

A run in with Snape

The dance.

Please vote for us and we will write soon as we can it will be soon

Tubs: Thank you now for the shout outs and thnxs over to you Orlin,

Orlin: ok thank you so so much to

**Heart Of The Phoenix**; thank you for your help on the room I used part of your idea I hope that's ok and your stories do rock so no need to thank me for recommending them.

**PrincessJulie-Potter;** thnxs a lot ïÂ 


End file.
